A Halfdemons Last Hope
by ThisIsHowItIs
Summary: Inuyasha is in prison for murder, about to be put to death. Kagome, his last friend and only hope must find the truth before its too late. (rated just cause. pairing unikag. please review even if you dont like it. flames ok but not liked.


Summery: Inuyasha is a convicted felon on death row and has only two months to live. He claims he's innocent but nobody believes him. His only hope lies in one of the prison guards who is an ex PI and his last friend on earth. Can Kagome uncover the truth in time to save him or will she only find clues that make him guilty of more than just one murder?

Prologue: Kind Hearts lead to no Job 

Kagome was a detective for hire. She was one of the best in her field and had devoted her life to helping the innocent and underprivileged. Unfortunately for her, underprivileged meant that most of her customers couldn't pay her, and that was fine, except for the fact that she had no money to pay for her office, or supplies, or her apartment anymore and had to get a new job and get rid of her old office. Today for her was moving day.

Digging through all her old paperwork and helping her move was her best friend Sango. Sango was a lawyer and helped her with most her cases but was a little annoyed that Kagome was okay at not getting paid.

"You know, if you hadn't taken on those cases you might not have to move out. I mean, there are more important people who are willing to pay a lot for your services, considering your reputation." Said Sango

"I know but didn't it warm your heart to see the look on that mothers face when we found her lost daughter?" asked Kagome

"I'll admit, the relief in her eyes was astonishing." Said Sango, clearly reliving the moment. It had taken them quite a bit of time in tracking her down and taking her away from the over possessive father but the look in her mothers eyes had been more than enough of a reward.

Finally after most of the morning they were done packing up the office and could get out of there. It had been a little nostalgic for Kagome, remembering all those old cases and finding some of the tokens people had used to pay her with. She held some little girl's favorite plastic jewelry, which she was given to prove that her neighbor's dog was actually stolen from her. She was a little downed by the fact that she had to change jobs until she could afford an office of her own again.

Snapping out of her daydream she asked Sango, "so, when will the moving van be here?"

"You can't afford a moving van, and I can't believe you forgot to order one!" Sango replied

"Okay then, how many trips do you think it will take in the car?" Kagome asked

"Neither of us has a car." Sango pointed out

"Then call Miroku! He has a car and he'd be willing to do anything for you. Plus, I'd say it's about time he paid you back." Suggested Kagome and that's what she did.

Finally Miroku got there to help them move. "Ah Sango, it's a pleasure to help such a pretty lady in need."

"Kagome why did you have to enlist this perverts help?" whispered Sango.

"Relax, he's the one doing all the work. Besides, would you rather have to carry all those boxes to my apartment on foot or take the car?"

"Hey Kagome," Said Miroku, "I heard you need a new job. If you want there's an opening at the prison, I could put in a good word for you, at least until you can afford to be a detective again."

"Really? That would be great! I've never worked at a prison before, what an experience that would be!"

"Okay well, that's all your stuff moved to your apartment, see you guys later!" Said Miroku

"Bye!" chorused the girls, Sango more cheerfully than should be expected.

After the boxes had been sorted out they went for coffee to discuss Kagome's job options.

"Kagome I wouldn't take on a job working at the prison, especially with that perv' working there. Its just too wrong." Said Sango

"I think we should worry more about what other jobs I could get. It's my only chance Sango, and I don't care what misconception you have of Miroku, he's really a nice guy! I'm sure if you got to know him you'd like him." Countered Kagome.

"Yeah I know him well enough it seems for him to be able to grab my butt every time we meet! I wouldn't be surprised if his face turned permanently red from all the times I have to slap him!"

"Yeah well, aside from the fact that he practically goes after every pretty woman he sees, he's really nice so I'm taking the job."

"Fine whatever." Sighed Sango, "I have to get back to my office, I have a client coming in at one and I haven't finished his case file yet. See you later Kagome."

"Bye, Sango!" Said Kagome. She sat there finishing her coffee and thinking about what Sango said.

'_Maybe working at a prison wouldn't be the best idea, but I need a job and beggars cant be choosers. People don't usually take in someone who's been self-employed practically their whole working life!'_ Thought Kagome.

A/N: I don't know what I'm doing but I hope this story will turn out better then my other pathetic attempts at writing. I don't really do good mystery and I don't know how to tie things in to a successful plot but I'm going to try anyway! Please review! I need it.


End file.
